rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozpin/History
__TOC__ RWBY Dust Shop Robbery Ruby Rose Professor Ozpin is first seen after Glynda Goodwitch finishes lecturing Ruby Rose about how it was irresponsible of her to go after a well-known criminal by herself, but that someone wants to talk to her. Ozpin then enters the room with a plate of cookies and addresses Ruby by name before commenting on her silver eyes. Ozpin shows an interest in Ruby's abilities as he has only once before seen another person display the same amount of skill with a scythe. Ruby tells him that it was her Uncle Qrow who was the one that trained her to use Crescent Rose during her time she has been attending Signal Academy. After Ruby notes her desire to go to Beacon Academy and become a Huntress so she can help people, Ozpin gives her the opportunity to join his school two years early, which she accepts. Welcome to Beacon Academy The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Ozpin reappears on stage to give a brief welcoming speech to the incoming freshman class. His speech is not uplifting however, as he claims that he only sees "wasted energy." He goes on to say that while all new students have come to Beacon with the hope to gain knowledge in order to improve their skills, without a purpose or direction it will all be meaningless as knowledge can only go so far. He ends his speech by saying it is up to them to "take the first step" before walking off stage and letting Glynda Goodwitch take over. Yang points out how odd Ozpin was and Ruby agrees by adding that it seemed like he "wasn't really there." Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step Ozpin briefs the first-years on the requirements of their initiation on the edge of the Beacon Cliffs, and warns them about the dangers in the Emerald Forest. He also explains how this test will determine teammates for the next four years at Beacon. Before launching them into the forest from the cliff, Ozpin asks if there are any questions, but when Jaune Arc begins to ask, he is cut off. The students are then launched one at a time, with Jaune continuing to ask what a "landing strategy" is. Ozpin is very blunt however, explaining that they will use their own strategy to land. As Jaune is launched, Ozpin turns around and watches the new students while drinking from his coffee cup. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 He is present when Glynda gives him a briefing on the current situation as well as her opinions on some pairings. He is unresponsive to Glynda's statements when she calls to him, and is instead more interested in the situation Ruby and Weiss found themselves in, watching them on a small handheld monitor. Players and Pieces After all the teams return from the Emerald Forest, Ozpin begins assigning the students into teams based on which chess piece each two person team picked. He assigns Jaune as the leader of Team JNPR and Ruby as the leader of Team RWBY. Start of Classes The Badge and The Burden Ozpin appears briefly with Glynda Goodwitch. He watches as the new students race to their first class before taking a sip from his coffee mug. Category:History pages